


Morning chill

by Ninhaoma



Series: A treaty on the heartiness of citrus fruits [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fear of Abandonment, Fluff, Love, Pants, if nothing else then for Wallace and Gromit, the eternal conundrum of pants or trousers, trousers, trousers are the superior word, we need to talk, who can comfort Nami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninhaoma/pseuds/Ninhaoma
Summary: It's never a good thing when someone says that you need to talk. Can Nami survive whatever it is that Law is about to say?
Relationships: Nami/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: A treaty on the heartiness of citrus fruits [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751857
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Morning chill

The morning was brisk, a chill having managed to penetrate into the cozy cocoon of Nami’s cabin, the first rays of sunshine peeking through a gap in the curtains. The redhead yawned as she rifled through her closet, looking for a suitable outfit for the day. It was way too early to think more in-depth thoughts than ‘where’s my coffee’.

“Nami, my love?”

It was also way too early for grumpy boyfriends. But, as she was a most dutiful and wonderful partner-in-love-and-crime, she turned around, having decided on a colourful shirt to go with her winter trousers.

Trafalgar Law was a sight to behold, especially in the early morning. His lean form took up the perfect amount of space in her bed and his bedhead was too adorable for either words or pictures. Which she had tried to capture. Multiple times. He always, somehow, managed to foil her attempts and then steal her camera.

He also looked… weird.

“Is everything all right?” she asked cautiously, the haunted look in his eyes sending shivers up her spine. He sometimes got night terrors, but she usually woke up for those – what could be wrong? They hadn’t had any bread or grains that would mess with him for dinner, and the seas had been peaceful as of late–

“Can we… talk?”

Her heart stopped.

Weak in the knees, she sank down on the bed, still clutching her shirt to her chest, feeling time slow down and all sounds become muted and grey.

“It’s just that every time I’m here, your crew–“

She knew that it was too good to be true. That he’d wise up and leave her, that it was nothing more than a casual fling, that he’d _leave_ her, like everyone else…

“– and I need my space, I really do.”

She knew he needed much more time to himself than her and she _tried_ to give it to him, she really did. It was good that her crew was so close, otherwise she probably would have gone mental from lack of human contact, but she _loved him_ , she couldn’t lose him, not now…

“– and then he said something like ‘life is too short for pants’ which is just _wrong._ Trousers I can understand, but a lack of _pants_ is unacceptable, no matter how early in the morning it is. It’s a public space, where decent people gather!”

“Wait, what?”

Colour rushed back into the world and her heart tried to catch up to beats it had missed during the last moments.

“Well, I know that ‘decent’ might be a stretch, but–“ Law seemed to notice her expression, as he squinted suspiciously at her. “Nami, did you listen to me at all just now?”

“I might… have freaked out when you said we need to talk,” she mumbled, bunching the shirt in her hands, eyes downcast.

A low chuckle escaped the dark-haired pirate stroking her arm soothingly, his other hand tilting her head up to look at him.

“I was just complaining about Franky’s morning routine in the kitchen. I can tolerate your crew, but I’d rather not see him pants-less in the mornings. Especially before I’ve had my coffee. I was just talking about spending more time on the _Tang_ instead of here.”

Embarrassment flooded Nami and she threw the shirt at the now laughing rogue who dodged it easily.

“You total arsehole! I thought you were going to– to _leave_ me, you utter–“

Her protests were swallowed by a bruising kiss, as she was scooped up in his arms and dragged down into the nest that was her bed.

“Never,” he smiled against her lips, clutching her tightly against him, “I’m not going to leave you.” He kissed her softly, slanting his lips over hers, before rising to give her a sloping smirk. “Especially if it means you’ll be shirtless, in bed, engaging in lewd acts with me, for the foreseeable future.”

Happiness filled the hole in Nami’s chest that had so recently been filled with worry and terror.

“That can be arranged, mister Captain,” she smirked and pulled him down for a tangible demonstration.

**Author's Note:**

> LawNa are too cute and fund to write.


End file.
